True Blue
by AstonishingMe
Summary: Sequel to Feeling Blue.  HANK/LOGAN SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Hank opened his eyes. The darkness of the hospital room was calming, but the strong smell of formaldehyde burned his nose. He sat up and looked around. The others were all asleep with the chicken pox. He was alone. He slipped the covers off and slid off the bed. The tile floor was cold under his feet. He stepped slowly around the bed, and felt his way to the door. The bandages around his chest chafed against his fur, making a rubbing sound as he walked. He grabbed the handle softly and turned it. The door creaked as he opened it, and he slipped out into the hall way as quickly as possible.

The hall was bright, but cold. The hospital gown he was wearing really didn't keep the cold out. He walked slowly down the hall towards the kitchen. He hadn't had a decent meal in a week, and it was beginning to get to him. He guessed it was about four in the morning. He got to the kitchen and opened the door.

"What are you doin' outa bed?" Hank yelped slightly. He wasn't expecting anyone to be up. He walked into the kitchen to see Logan at the table holding a beer. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and the fluorescent lights in the kitchen cast shadows all across his body.

"Honestly, I never realized how terrible hospital food was." They both chuckled slightly, then Logan got up and walked over to Hank.

"It's good ta see you out and about." He smiled and hugged Hank tightly. Hank yelled and pushed him off. He wrapped his arms around himself in pain. "Sorry" Logan retorted "I forgot." Logan walked him over to a chair, and kissed him on the cheek. "So, what do ya feel like?"

"Oh, I was just going to grab an apple or something."

"Don't be stupid. I'll make ya somethin'. What does Hank have a hankerin' for?" He grinned.

"That was a really bad pun... I kinda feel like eggs."

"How do ya like 'em?"

"Surprise me." They smiled at each other again, then Logan leaned in and kissed him softly. Logan stood back up, then walked to the fridge. Hank watched him move, the terrible lighting casting shadows that made him look even stronger. He smiled to himself. That was all his, and nobody could change that. Logan opened the fridge and got the eggs out. He walked over to the counter and set them down. Without turning, he said "sorry if I hurt you there." Hank smiled. It was cute that Logan cared so much.

"No, I'm fine."

"And sorry about Creed skewering ya. I never did apologize."

"Logan, that was not your fault."'

"I still feel bad." He reached up and grabbed a large bowl off the top of the counter.

"Don't. I'm fine, Logan. I'm glad we did what we did."

"I guess. Wanna give me a hand?" Hank got up and walked over to Logan.

"What do you need?"

"Just wanted you closer." He kept his back to Hank. He cracked an egg. Hank leaned his body against Logan's back and wrapped his arms around him.

"This close enough?" He smiled. Logan cracked another egg.

"That'll do." Hank watched as Logan cracked each egg, then whisked them. They took a small break to kiss up against the fridge, then Logan grabbed the frying pan.

"Scrambled ok?"

"We should make omelettes."

"With what?"

"Let's check around and see just what we have." They went over to the fridge and searched through, finding each other's faces once in awhile. They found some cheese, ham and green peppers.

"Are you even wearing underwear under that stupid thing?" Hank looked down at the hospital gown he was wearing.

"No."

"Can I see?" Hank chuckled a bit.

"After were done cooking, we can go back up to your room. Alright?"

"Ok."

"Don't just under cook everything either, I'm starving." Logan chuckled a bit, then turned on the stove. He took the green peppers and chopped them with his claws, then poured the egg mixture into the pan.

"I've missed this."

"Missed what?"

"Spendin' time with ya. I know it was only for a day, but I missed it when you were stuck in the hospital room."

"I missed the fresh air." Logan shot him a look. "It was hard to miss you. You were at my bedside most of the time." Logan stuck his tongue out, then flipped the omelette.

"So, when do ya think you'll be ready to go back ta work?"

"Soon, I hope. I feel useless just sitting there while everyone else is in the danger room."

"I miss havin' ya in there. It's less... blue." He smiled, then flipped the omelette again. "It's almost done. Grab a plate." Hank went over to the cupboard and grabbed the biggest plate he could find. He placed it beside Logan, then headed over to the fridge. He grabbed the bottle of ketchup marked "HANK'S" and set it on the table.

"You are such a ketchup whore!" Logan laughed.

"Just put the omelette on the plate." Logan dumped it on, and covered it in cheese.

"Bon Appetite!" he chuckled as he brought the plate over to Hank. He placed it down and kissed him on the top of the head, then took a seat next to him. Hank poured a mound of ketchup about three times larger than the omelette onto his plate.

"That can't be good for you..." Hank shoved a huge piece of omelette into his mouth, and ketchup dribbled down his chin. "Boy, I sure know how ta pick 'em..." Logan joked.

"Shuu opp" Hank said with a full mouth. Logan smiled big, and wiped the ketchup off Hank's chin with his thumb. He rubbed it onto Hanks gown. "Hey!" Hank yelled behind the omelette.

"See? More reason to lose the dress." Hank swallowed.

"It's not a dress."

"Whatever you say, blue." The dumb nick name still hadn't lost its flare, and it gave Hank butterflies.

"This is really good, Logan" Hank said as he stuffed another ketchup smothered piece into his mouth.

"Really? You can taste it with all that ketchup?" Hank fingered him.

"Good idea, blue." Logan put his hand on Hank's thigh and ran it up towards his crotch slowly. Hank swallowed slowly, then let out a little moan.

"You wanna come upstairs?" Hank looked at the omelette, then he felt Logan's hand resting on his dick through the fabric.

"Yeah, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

They made their way into the hall, and walked as slowly as they could, trying not to make any noise. They both knew that Hank was not supposed to leave the infirmary, but that just made it dirtier. They had their hands interlocked, and they were holding back laughing. It felt so good to be holding hands, knowing that they were about to go make love again. It had been awhile for both of them. Well, I suppose a week is pretty long when you want it as bad as they did.

"You sure you're up for this?" Logan whispered.

"Yeah, I just can't move too much, or I could hurt myself."

"Well that's not a problem. You just hafta lie there." Logan smiled a big smile, and they turned the corner to go up the stairs. Once they got to the top, they would be in the clear. They started up the stairs, when a small voice called out from behind them "Hank?" They both froze. "Logan?" They knew right away it was Jean. They slowly turned and watched as she ran towards them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We were gunna just-" She cut Logan off.

"Hank, you can't be serious." They stood in silence for a moment. Hank knew she was right. But he'd never admit it.

"Jean, I'm perfectly fine." He stretched his arms up, and a small popping sound rang out through the hall. He keeled over and grabbed his side.

"Oh yeah, Hank. You look just great... And Logan, what the hell? You know he's supposed to stay in bed." She was pretty angry.

"Look Red, we were just gunna go up and-" she cut him off again.

"And what? Fuck? Real mature, Logan."

"I didn't get him outa bed, Red. He came into the kitchen when I was already there."

"Logan..." She gave him a dirty look, then turned to Hank."

"Hank, you are a doctor. If I was injured like that, would you let me go have sex with Scott?" Hank said nothing. "Honestly guys? You're both such horny asses. I'm going to bed. If you hurt yourself, Hank, don't come crying to me." She turned around and walked swiftly down the hall way.

"Yeah, fuck you too Red" Logan called out.

"Logan, she's just upset. Leave her alone."

"Do you wanna come upstairs, or not?" They looked at each other intently for a minute, not saying anything.

"She is right though, I could hurt myself."

"Fine, I'll walk you back to bed."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, blue. You're right. Anyways, this means when we do it, it'll be even better, cause you'll be healed.

"I guess. Thanks for the eggs by the way."

"No problem." Logan reached for Hank's hand, and they walked down the hall towards the infirmary.

"So, how do you know that man who attacked me?"

"Creed? We used to work together. Then he wasted a bunch of my friends."

"Wow. Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry you got caught up in all of it."

"I didn't die, so it's fine."

"I still feel bad about it." They were just passing through the lobby. Hank stopped and pulled Logan back.

"Logan, you saved me. You got him off of me. If it wasn't for you, I would have-" The doors burst open, and Scott ran in. He was soaking wet.

"Get the professor!" he screamed. Hank ran over to him.

"Scott, what is it?" Scott caught his breath, then looked deep into Hank's eyes.

"We found an injured mutant."

"Oh god. What happened?"

"He showed up out of nowhere." Jean ran into the room and over to Scott.

"Scott, what happened?"

"Get the professor."

"What happened?"

"Injured mutant." Jean put her hands to her head and began to mumble. Then she looked back at Scott.

"He's on his way."

"Good. Logan, go help Storm and Gambit bring him in."

"Is he big?"

"Huge." A crack of thunder rang out, and a gust of wind sprayed rain all over the entranceway. Logan ran towards the door, but slipped. He pushed himself up and went to leave, but froze. He stared out the open door for a minute, the he shot his claws out.

"Take it away from here!" he yelled out the door. A quiet answer came beck, but no one could really hear it. "I said take it away!" He backed into the mansion a little more. Scott ran over to him.

"What the hell, Logan, help them!"

"Why did you bring him here?"

"Xavier says we must help every mutant." Logan pointed back at Hank and whispered something. Scott's face went white. Just then, Storm and Gambit walked in, dragging a huge body behind them. Hank felt his stomach drop.

"Logan" he called out. "Is that..?"

"Creed" Logan said under his breath. He walked over to Gambit, and whispered into his ear. Gambit immediately dropped the man and pulled out a card, ready to charge it.

"Remy, what are you doing?" Storm asked. Gambit didn't even look up. He kept his focus on Creed.

"Ororo, 'dis is de man who put Hank in de 'ospital." Storm let go of him and shrieked a little. The professor rolled into the room.

"Jean, what's going on?" She walked over to him slowly. Hank sat on the stairs, not really moving, and the other four stood around the man, ready to attack.

"That's the man who stabbed Hank."

"Get him to the infirmary." Logan turned on a dime and stared the professor down.

"You can't be serious, Chuck."

"I am very serious, Logan. We cannot turn any mutant away." Logan walked slowly over to the Professor.

"This guy is trouble, Chuck. Lettin' him stay here is suicide."

"Logan. My decision is final." Hank looked over to the professor with fear in his eyes.

"You can't expect me to sleep in the same room as him."

"Right. Hank, you can go back to your own room for tonight. And everyone, just step away from him." The other three slowly walked back to where the professor was, leaving Creed on the ground, rain pouring onto him.

"Ororo, please."

"Sorry." She raised her hand, and the rain stopped. Scott kneeled down to the professor's level.

"Professor, you know this is stupid."

"Scott. Just get him to the infirmary. Remy, you help him. Everyone else, go to bed!" With that, he left, leaving everyone else in the lobby. Hank stood from his stair and walked to Scott.

"You're just going to let this happen?"

"I have to, Hank."

"But he almost killed me."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been having sex on the side of the road." Logan pushed passed Hank and grabbed Scott by the arm.

"Wanna say that ta my face, slim?" Scott looked passed Logan towards Jean. She shook her head.

"Honestly, you guys freak me out." He shook Logan's hand off and walked off. Logan went to run after him, but Hank grabbed his wrist.

"Logan, he just doesn't get it."

"Yeah, but I do. He's a homophobic bastard. What the fuck are we s'posed ta do with Creed?" They all looked down at the motionless body, slightly breathing, but otherwise pretty dead looking.

"I suppose we move him to the infirmary" Storm suggested.

"Are you crazy, woman? He'll kill Hank" Gambit added.

"Whatever you do, keep him away from us" Logan said. "Were going to bed."

"Logan, don't go" Jean called.

"If I stay, I'll kill him." He grabbed Hank's hand, and led him up the stairs.

"This is so fucked up!"

"Logan, just ignore it. He can't even move anyways."

"How can you be so calm?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm trying to avoid thinking about it."

"Want me to sleep with you tonight?"

"Logan, I'm not really in the mood."

"I meant sleep in the same bed. So you're not alone."

"That sounds nice." Logan saw Scott poke his head out of his door. He fingered him, and continued walking.

"Honestly, gossip travels too fast in this place."

"Let it go, Logan."

"This is all just so stupid." They got to Hank's door.

"Logan, let's just get some sleep, and deal with it in the morning. Hank opened the door.

"I hope he dies of his injuries. If he doesn't, I'll help him." Hank grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him into the room.

"Tomorrow, Logan. Tomorrow." They walked inside, and Hank closed the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan sat up in the bed and looked around. Light was streaming in through the window and the sound of birds chirping could be heard faintly. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was noon. He grunted and slid off the bed. The carpet felt good between his toes, and he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

"Are you leaving?" Hank called from behind him on the bed.

"Morning pee." Hank laughed slightly as Logan retreated to the bathroom.

"I have to go get my bandages changed." Logan poked his head out of the bathroom door.

"I'll come with you. I don't want you going in there alone with Creed."

"Logan, I'm a big boy now" Hank retorted, "I can take care of myself." Logan retreated to the bathroom. They both remained silent as Logan peed, flushed and washed his hands. He poked his head back out.

"Can I use your shower?"

"Go ahead." Logan retreated to the bathroom. "I'm going to go find Jean." There was no answer. Hank slowly slipped off the bed, grabbed Logan's shirt from the floor, and left the room.

The hall was quiet. Everyone was probably already at lunch. Hank walked slowly down the hallway towards the stairs. So far it had been a pretty boring day. Hank made his way to the infirmary. He poked his head around the corner slowly. It was empty, other than a single bed in the back corner. Creed. Hank swallowed hard, and walked in slowly.

The bandages were kept in a small cupboard at the far side of the room. Hank slowly walked down the hall listening to the sounds of his own large feet hitting the tile floor. It was a deep sound, but quiet. Each small thud adding to the beat Hank was creating in his mind. He focused on the cupboard, trying to keep his mind off of Creed. The large mass of mutant lay motionless on the bed, and no matter what he did, he could see it out of the corner of his eye. It almost seemed to haunt him. He reached the cupboard, and opened it. It made a loud creaking noise. Hank turned quickly to see that it didn't wake the monster in the bed behind him.

"He's out cold." Hank turned to the door to see Jean standing there, leaning against the door frame. Hank smiled a smile of relief. He was pleased to see a familiar face in the room. It was painfully awkward to be in there alone with the man who just days before had attempted to kill him. Jean walked over to him, grabbed some bandages from the top shelf, and closed the cupboard. "So, how's Logan?" she asked, as though to make conversation.

"Oh, he's fine. He up taking a shower." She looked down at his chest.

"I see you're wearing one of his shirts." Hank smiled. It made him happy that she noticed, although it was too small on him, and didn't actually close in the front.

"Well mine was on the other side of the room." Jean gave him a glare. Hank quickly tried to change the subject. He felt very judged. "So..." he began, trying to think of something witty to say. He wracked his brain, and came up with nothing. "How's Scott?" Jean turned away from him.

"He's pretty upset." Hank watched in silence as she sat on the bed next to her and began to fiddle with the roll of bandages.

"Upset with what?" She looked up at him.

"Well..." she hesitated, "he's not very fond of... well..." Hank cut her off.

"Honestly, it's not his business what I do with Logan." They stood silent for a second. Jean stood and walked over to Hank.

"I was going to say he thinks it's a bad idea to keep this Creed guy here, but since you brought it up, it's really bothering a lot of people, not just Scott."

"Does it bother you?" Jean said nothing. "Jean? I thought you were my friend." Hank felt betrayed. How could people judge him on something as small as love? Jean dropped the bandages on the floor.

"Hank, I have to go." She turned, and left, leaving Hank alone with Creed.

He bent down to retrieve the bandages. A wave of sorrow filled him. Jean had always been one of his closest friends. Even when they were teenagers they got along. Why would this get in the way? He sat on the bed across from Creed, and removed Logan's shirt. He placed it on the floor, and began to remove his old bandages. About two layers in he could see blood seeping through. These cuts were persistent.

"Need a hand?" Hank turned to see Logan walking in. He was wearing jeans and an open shirt. His hair was still wet from his shower. Hank's heart lit up.

"Yes. I can't do this by myself."

"I thought Jean was s'posed ta help you."

"She left." Logan cocked his head.

"To do what?" Hank opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Did he really want to tell Logan? Did he want to tell the man with the temper of a shark that people were talking behind his back?

"The professor wanted to talk to her." Hank felt bad for lying. Logan rested his hand on Hanks shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked. Hank looked into his eyes and saw concern. He knew Logan was already upset from last night, and he didn't want to make it worse.

"Oh yes, I'm just fine." Logan smiled, and sat on the bed next to him. Hank could see that Logan was constantly shifting his eyes between him and Creed. "Why does he hate you so much?" Hank asked. Logan sat quietly for a second or two, took a deep breath, and looked away.

"I don't know. He just always has." They sat in silence for a minute. Hank found his eyes wandering, looking at Logan, then Creed, then back to Logan, not sure what to say next. Then he looked down at himself and saw the bloody bandages.

"Uh... Logan?" Logan continued to stare at Creed, a cloudy look on his face.

"Yeah, blue?"

"My bandages?" Logan looked back at Hank, and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit. Sorry, forgot." He stood from the bed, and began to unravel the old bandages. They were drenched in blood the more he unwrapped.

"He got me good" Hank joked, trying to ignore the pain of the moving bandages against his open wounds.

Logan continued to remove them, a disgusted look on his face. He seemed to be mumbling to himself, but Hank couldn't really hear what he was saying. The last of the bandages fell to the floor, leaving Hank exposed. A chill went up Hank`s spine, and he shivered.

"You cold?"

"A little. Those bandages keep the warmth in." Logan lifted himself onto the bed with Hank, and very carefully hugged him, making sure not to touch any of the cuts. Hank felt butterflies in his stomach. Logan kissed Hank's neck, and stood back up.

"Warmer?" Logan chuckled.

"Yes, very much so." Hank smiled big, and stood from the bed. He handed Logan the roll of bandages. "You simply have to mummify me." He laughed a little at his own joke, finding himself giddy from the hug. It made up for the so far disappointing morning. He lifted his arms, and Logan went to work wrapping him up.

After Logan finished, they sat on the bed, hand in hand, and didn't say a word. Logan rested his head on Hank's shoulder, and breathed in deeply. They felt serene just sitting there, ignoring Creed. Jean had been right, he was really out cold. Thinking about Jean put a damper on Hank's mood, but the hand in his helped ease the pain. Hank had his feet rested on the floor, and Logan's dandled over the side, not reaching at all. He swayed them back and forth, kicking at the air. This was the happiest Hank had felt in hours. He pushed his glasses up on his face, but closed his eyes. He felt Logan move a bit next to him, but then he felt a kiss. He opened his eyes slightly, and smiled at Logan. Logan smiled back, and hopped off the bed.

"I told Rogue I'd meet her at one..."

"Go ahead, Logan. I'll probably be in the lab if you want to find me." Logan smiled larger.

"Trust me; I'll want to find you." Hank felt himself blush. Logan leaned in, pecked Hank on the lips, and walked off.

"How touching." Hank turned to see Creed sitting up, staring at him. Hank looked to the door, but Logan was already gone. He stood to go.

"Come on, blue. Don't go." The name twisted in his mind.

"How long were you listening?" Hank asked, a little nervous. Creed grinned.

"Let's jus' say I'm a light sleeper." Hank began to leave. "Must hurt" Creed began, "that everyone hates ya now." Hank stopped dead in his tracks.

"Just shut up..."

"It must kill you that your friends would turn on ya like that, just 'cause ya like it up the ass." Hank turned quickly.

"Shut the fuck up!" Creed only grinned.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be a fag? Did it hurt when Jimmy fucked you, or did you fuck him?"

"Who is Jimmy?"

"Your boy toy, asshole. What, ya don't even know his name? Some boyfriend ya are..." Hank cracked his knuckles, his breathing quickening.

"What do you want? Are you just asking to get a punch in the face?"

"Don'tcha mean a slap?" Creed laughed a crackled laugh. Hank walked over to the bed, and bent down so his face was right in front of Creed's. Creed had very stale breath, and his breathing made a wheezing noise.

"Say it again. Just try it." They remained silent for a second.

"You fag..." Creed smiled big. Hank stood up, reeled his arm back, and slugged Creed across the face as hard as he could.

"The professor is daft if he lets you stay here." Hank turned and walked out of the room, listening to Creed laugh behind him. It was a disgusting sound. Even when he was far away from the room, he could hear it ringing in his ears. It haunted him. He could see why Logan hated him so much. It wasn't until he reached his room that he realized he was crying.


	4. Chapter 4

This went on for the next few days. Hank would go to the infirmary, get yelled at a little by Jean, Logan would walk in JUST as Jean was finished verbally abusing him, then JUST as Logan would leave, Creed would poke fun at him, that is until Hank punched him in the face, or the balls, or wherever else was closest and would yield the most pain. Hank wouldn't dare tell anyone, especially Logan. If it got out that Creed was conscious, a riot could break out, and Hank didn't want to be the cause of it. Anyways, other than being a douche every day, Creed was being harmless. No need to disturb anything.

On the sixth day, it played out normally for the first part

"Hank, I really don't think Logan is right for you..." Jean started. A little fighting commenced, and Jean left slightly upset.

"Hey blue!" Logan chimed in just as Jean ran by him. "What`s her problem?"

"Not sure..." he lied. It had been forever since they had actually had sex, or ate together, or did anything romantic for that matter. Logan had even slept in his own room that night, leaving Hank alone. The misery was really beginning to set in. Logan patted hank on the back, kissed him on the cheek and left. Hank looked at Creed, who was just lifting himself from the bed. He couldn't even bother. He fingered the bed ridden man, and turned to leave.

"Won' even flatter me with a little talk?" Creed taunted.

"You are ridiculous. I wish you had died that night."

"I could say the same about you..." Hank cracked his knuckles and continued to walk to the door. Was this really worth making him so upset? Logan's fears had come true, about people treating them badly, and he didn't even see it... Like he was completely oblivious.

"So... Its Hank, isn't it?" Creed asked.

"Yes, but I'm not going to talk to you either way."

"S'fine. I wanna do most a' the talkin' anyways."

"Good bye, Victor..." Hank closed the door behind him, and walked away.

Ororo was sitting on the porch, watching as some of the younger children were playing. She smiled at them, and waved. Hank walked up behind her.

"Hi Ororo." She turned quickly around, and smiled at him.

"Well hello, Hank. I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?"

"Alright I suppose. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. Ask away, my friend!"

"Do you have a problem with me and Logan?" Her smile faded a little bit.

"Hank, of course not. Why would you ask me such a question?"

"It's just..." Hank thought very carefully about his next words. "Everyone else seems to have a problem with it." Ororo patted the seat next to her, and Hank sat.

"Hank" she began, "people can be ignorant. It's a fact of life." Hank looked down to his lap, and sighed.

"I know..."

"Anyone who is uncomfortable with your new discovery was not a good friend in the first place, I can assure you" Ororo smiled at her friend, and patted his shoulder. "As long as you're happy, that's all that matters." Hank smiled a weak smile, and stood up.

"I'm going to go find Logan." Ororo stood, and hugged him.

"Don't question yourself, Hank." He nodded, and left.

Logan was sitting alone in the courtyard, watching Scott and Remy play basketball. He had a cigar sticking out of his mouth, and a beer in his left hand. He looked angry, but that was just his default look. Hank creeped up slowly behind them. Scott stopped the game for a split second and called out to Logan.

"Enjoying the view, runt?" Scott snickered, and threw the ball to Remy. Remy caught it, but threw it on the ground. He obviously didn't appreciate the joke.

"You know it, slim" Logan called back, clearly oblivious to the insult. Scott spat on the field, and walked off behind Remy. Logan took a swig of his beer, and sighed. Hank sat next to him.

"Oh, hey Blue!" Logan said. He hugged Hank, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Logan, I feel better today. Would you like to do something?" For some reason, Hank had trouble saying that. Logan grinned, and leaned in.

"What'dya have in mind?" he asked, surveying Hank up and down. Hank didn't notice.

"I don't know, wanna go for a walk, or to a movie or something?" Logan leaned in, and kissed Hank on the neck aggressively.

"Wanna go up to my room first, if yer feelin' better?" Logan smiled a seductive smile. Hank opened his mouth to respond, but Creed's voice filled his head. Then Scott's and Jean's. He stopped, and pushed himself back.

"Logan, I-"

"Oh, cummon Blue, it's been almost three weeks." Hank pushed back more.

"I just want to... get away, you know?" He smiled a weak smile at Logan. Logan looked down at his lap for a moment, then took another swig of his beer.

"Whadja mean..?" His face looked puzzled. It was clear he had his heart set on a good fucking session, but Hank couldn't be bothered. They sat for a moment pondering things to do. It had been so long, the connection had begun to die out. Hank had noticed it, but Logan didn't seem to. He was good at being completely oblivious, but that was one of the things Hank loved so much about him. The fact that he never really saw the bad side of anything. Sure, he could see evil, but there always seemed to be some sort of silver lining in his mind.

"Wanna go camping?" Logan suggested. Hank thought for a moment. It was Friday evening, they wouldn't really have to be anywhere until Monday, and besides, Hank wanted to be ANYWHERE but here...

"I'd love to." Hank responded. Honestly it sounded like it could be fun. Logan smiled, and stood up.

"We should prob'ly go pack up then. Hey?"

"Wonderful!"

Hank folded a large white shirt and threw it in his duffel bag. An entire weekend out with Logan. This will be the first time since the day at the theme park that they had spent any alone time together. He adjusted his glasses on his thick nose, and looked down at the now full bag. Various bulges stuck from its sides, and the obvious edge of his Shakespeare collection pushed its way out through the top of the clothes. Light reading, he had told himself. He dropped the last few things, a toothbrush, glasses case, condoms, all into the bag, and pushed the sides together, and attempted to close the bulging bag with his enormous feet. The zipper made it about half way across before ripping. A deep sigh escaped him as he stared down at the broken bag. He couldn't be bothered to fix it. He grabbed the handles, and simply walked slowly out of the room.

On his way down the hall he walked past the infirmary. He looked inside, and saw Creed wink at him. Hank gave him the finger, and walked past, trying to ignore him.

Logan stood in the garage pilling sleeping bags and tenting equipment into his orange jeep. Hank walked slowly up behind him, and dropped his bag down next to Logan's pile. The room was large, and it smelled strongly of gasoline. It burned Hank's nose a little, but he tried to ignore it as best he could.

"Are we going to head out soon?" Hank asked.

"Yup."

"Shouldn't we let someone know we're going?"

"Nope."

"Can I get a longer answer?" Hank asked, growing a little irritated.

"Trust me, when we get there, I won't be able ta shut up. Enjoy the silence." Logan continued lifting the various bags and boxes into the back of the little jeep. Hank watched him, trying to tell himself everything was going to be alright. It was going to be just the two of them. Alone. Just like the Theme Park. It was going to be amazing. Logan lifted Hank's duffel bag into the jeep, and it fell over, all of its contents spilling out onto the floor of the jeep. A single condom fell out onto the ground of the garage. Logan looked down at it, and smirked.

"We won't be needin' that." He said almost monotone. "I prefer bareback." A grin grew across his face. Hank smiled back, feeling better. Logan closed the back of the jeep, and walked up to Hank. He began to unbutton his shirt, moving closer to Hank. Hank leaned back against the side of the jeep, watching the shorter man slowly remove his shirt. Oh god, it had been forever. Logan pushed Hank against the jeep harder, and leaned in. His breath smelled smoky, but it was wonderful. Just as their lips met, a small noise could be heard. A faint, little squeal, to most it would have been ignored, but to Logan, it might has well have been a blood curdling scream. He stopped, and turned around.

"Get the FUCK OUT!" He suddenly screamed. Hank jumped at the rage in Logan's voice. Then suddenly, from behind Scott's car, three of the younger students popped their heads out and began to giggle before running out of the garage.

"Logan, I'm-"

"Just get in the car..."

"We can go back and-"

"Get in the FUCKING car, Hank..." Logan breathed heavily for a second. Hank walked around the side of the jeep slowly, and hopped in the passenger side. He knew Logan wasn't mad at him, but rather at the world. He decided it was best to give the angry little man some space. He watched as Logan leaned over, picked up his shirt, and put it on. Then he joined Hank in the jeep. They remained silent for a second, both staring forward. It was growing increasingly awkward for Hank, not knowing what Logan wanted to say. After a moment or so, Logan turned to Hank, and put his hand out. Hank put his hand in Logan's, and Logan squeezed tightly, breathing a little.

"Kids are pricks, Hank..."

"I know, Logan." Logan rested his head on Hank's chest for a second, still holding his hand, before starting the jeep. They slowly drove out of the garage, and down the driveway, holding hands.

"Hey Hank..?"

"Yes?"

"I need ta calm down a little."

"I agree."

"Think ya could give me road head..?"


End file.
